


Хацумодэ

by Rikemika



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika
Summary: Нацуме собрался в храм на Новый год, но как правильно надеть кимоно?





	Хацумодэ

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Хацумодэ — это японская традиция первого в новом году посещения синтоистского святилища, практикуемая обычно в один из первых трёх дней января  
> 2) Амазаке — это японский безалкогольный или с низким содержанием алкоголя сладкий напиток из ферментированного риса, который подают на ярмарке возле храма в Новый год  
> 3) Я вдохновлялась официальным артом: http://i.imgur.com/dVAz4NZ.jpg  
> 4) Жанр Hurt/comfort стоит просто потому, что в рамки укладывается, но в то же время стёб над жанром какой-то xD  
> Посвящение: Всем фанатам Нацуме и самой офигенной команде WTF Natsume Yuujinchou 2017, для которой и была написана работа ♥  
> Буду рада отзывам и критике в мягкой, вежливой форме ^^

— Ну что, Нацуме, ты готов? — залетев в комнату с широченной улыбкой, уже явно навеселе, Нянко-сэнсэй застыл с выражением шока на всю морду.

— Сэнсэй, я… — виновато произнёс Нацуме, разводя руки в стороны.

Это был Новый год, и Нацуме с друзьями договорились вместе сходить в храм. Токо-сан сказала, что для такого случая достанет для него с чердака парадное кимоно Шигеру-сана, которое тот в последний раз надевал аж на их свадьбу. И она исполнила это обещание. Вот только Нацуме никогда не надевал полный комплект парадного кимоно. Юката — было дело, накинуть на плечи хаори, чтобы затеряться среди духов — тоже было. Но даже когда он надевал настоящее кимоно, ему всегда кто-то помогал. Например, прислужники Хоудзукигами или шики Матобы — они все знали, как это делается, а Нацуме в те моменты был настолько сосредоточен на других задачах, что даже не потрудился запомнить что куда.

Токо-сан и Шигеру-сан ещё час назад ушли к соседям, а у Нацуме так и не хватило смелости их побеспокоить и попросить помочь. Конечно же, Токо-сан сама предлагала свою помощь, но Нацуме ещё не знал, с чем именно столкнётся, и думал, что справится, — поэтому сказал, что всё умеет и помощь не нужна. Он не хотел доставлять ей лишних хлопот.

В итоге, промучившись весь этот час, Нацуме представлял собой плачевное зрелище, которое и заставило Мадару резко затормозить в дверном проёме.

Белый воротник нижнего кимоно выбился наружу, пока Нацуме пытался надеть всё остальное, чёрное верхнее кимоно лежало неровно, пояс оби был намотан кое-как и завязан не тем узлом, из-за чего широкие, серые в полоску штаны хакама как-то странно топорщились сзади. Впрочем, и тут Нацуме оплошал, так как никогда не носил хакама и не сообразил, как именно завязываются четыре длинных пояска, которые сейчас висели все вместе большим бантом и значительно выше того места, где должны были, открывая ноги выше лодыжек.

Прыская со смеху, сэнсэй прополз дальше в комнату и, всё не унимаясь, закрыл за собой дверь.

— Кажется, эти хакама мне малы, — Нацуме попытался не обращать внимания на реакцию Нянко-сэнсэя.

— Голова тебе мала, Нацуме, — пробурчал давясь от смеха сэнсэй. — Ты почему у Токо-сан не попросил помощи, дурак?

Нацуме смутился сильнее и отвернулся. Всегда, когда дело касалось взаимодействия с приёмной семьёй, он не чувствовал себя уверенно, казалось, что угодно может нарушить этот хрупкий баланс и тёплую атмосферу, поэтому он старался их лишний раз не тревожить.

— А, ладно, не могу же я с таким человеком у храма позориться. Иди сюда.

Нацуме даже не успел повернуть голову, как услышал звук превращения, и на месте Нянко-сэнсэя в облаке моментально развеивающегося дыма уже стояла девушка, вылитая его бабушка в молодости — Нацуме Рейко. Сэнсэй всегда принимал именно эту человеческую форму.

— Спасибо, сэнсэй.

— Спасибо в рот не положишь, возьмёшь мне в храме несколько порций амазаке.

— Ты как всегда, — вздохнул Нацуме.

Не успел он подойти к сэнсэю, как уже стоял без штанов, да и кимоно моментально оказалось на полу. Переодевать его сэнсэй взялся основательно и с самого начала, исключая все ошибки, которые допустил Нацуме. Он делал всё весьма быстро, но в то же время достаточно понятно, и Нацуме следил за его движениями, стараясь на этот раз всё запомнить.

Сначала сэнсэй запахнул и подпоясал нижнее кимоно так, чтобы воротник плотно прилегал к шее и представлял из себя ровную галочку. Тонкий поясок, которым оно фиксируется, Нянко-сэнсэй расположил в районе чуть пониже пупка, потому что тот затягивается достаточно туго, а живот перетягивать нельзя. Затем он обошёл Нацуме и накинул ему на плечи чёрное кимоно с пятью гербами. Вернувшись обратно, сэнсэй, не утруждаясь просьбами, начал затаскивать руки Нацуме в проймы рукавов, будто он был тряпичной куклой. Выправив внутри рукавов ткань нижнего кимоно, сэнсэй приступил к выравниванию линии воротника. Выверенными движениями он расположил один борт чёрного кимоно над вторым так, что его даже не нужно было поправлять. Воротник остался лежать идеально. Здесь в ход опять пошёл тонкий фиксирующий поясок. Но прежде чем вязать поверх него более широкий пояс оби, сэнсэй чуть поддёрнул вверх кимоно на спине, чтобы оно так сильно не натягивалось, иначе Нацуме будет неудобно кланяться в храме.

Нянко-сэнсэй совершенно бесцеремонно повернул Нацуме спиной к себе, да так лихо, что тот чуть не упал, и ловкими движениями обернул пояс два раза, завязывая на пояснице очень маленький бантик. Чтобы кимоно не мешалось в штанинах хакама, сэнсэй, совершенно не стесняясь, задрал сзади подол и подоткнул его под пояс, отчего Нацуме вздохнул как-то через чур громко.

После этого он разложил на полу хакама так, чтобы в штанины можно было встать, и жестом пригласил Нацуме сделать это. Сначала сэнсэй поднял переднюю половину хакама с самыми длинными завязками и медленно, выверяя так, чтобы пояс было видно сантиметра на полтора-два, Нянко-сэнсэй приложил её к оби. И, заведя руки за спину Нацуме, перекрестил там тесёмки завязок. Следя, чтобы они не перекручивались, он вернул их обратно и ещё раз перекрестил уже спереди, чуть ниже уровня пояса. Длины завязок хватало на то, чтобы ещё раз увести их назад и там крепко перетянуть в узел. Именно на них по сути штаны и держались.

На задней части хакама, внутри, прямо под жёсткой вставкой в форме трапеции, был небольшой пластиковый язычок на очень коротенькой тесёмке. Его сэнсэй заправил за узел на поясе — благодаря этому язычку задняя часть хакама и будет в основном держаться. Поясные завязки с этой стороны были короче. Их хватало только для того, чтобы вывести вперёд и, переплетя с уже имеющимися спереди, завязать на простой узел и сложить остатки в специальный крестообразный бант.

Теперь оставалось только накинуть хаори, аккуратно загнуть его воротник и повесить в петельки два белых шнурка с пышными кисточками на концах. Когда сэнсэй завязал из них традиционный узел, кисточки, смотрящие вверх, стали похожи на большой белый помпон. Картину довершал веер, заткнутый за пояс слева.

На всё это ушло не больше десяти минут, и Нацуме чувствовал одновременно и стыд за собственную несамостоятельность, и большую благодарность сэнсэю.

— Сэнсэй, извини за доставленные хлопоты и спасибо.

— Каждое извини или спасибо равно трём порциям амазаке, так что с тебя уже девять, — сэнсэй коварно захихикал, представляя сладость новогоднего напитка, подаваемого в храме.

— Ты неисправим… Ох, уже столько времени! Мы опаздываем!

Образ девушки растаял в облаке дыма, и Нянко-сэнсэй плюшевым мячиком метнулся на плечо Нацуме, выбегающего из комнаты.

**Author's Note:**

> Для визуализации происходящего:  
> 1) https://pp.userapi.com/c406230/v406230312/59b0/atuTY-vItq4.jpg  
> 2) https://pp.userapi.com/c406230/v406230312/59b8/3slN2k5XPoA.jpg


End file.
